Shinobi Treaty
The Shinobi Treaty was an accord that creates an event called the Eclipse Birthday and creates the Delta Alliance. Signed by the leaders of multiple Nations. The treaty formally was to create the Future of Shinobi and their Technology and Magic. Though the meeting to create the treaty was arranged by the King of Shinobi, Paul Gekko's Son, Utakata Junior, who is the Big Fan of Star Wars. Background Gathering Bianca, having consolidated the Uchiha Federation on the Wizard Guilds Gathering including Fairy Tail, Heaven Tail and Sabertooth under the capital of Shintotropolis called The Sad Ones and the Shinto Empire, who had discussed potential of Peace at the Council for a new series of discussions. These Meetings proved more successful, and the three great nations drafted the Shinobi Treaty as a codification of their common ideals and goals. The neighboring Nations including Konohagakure signing of the treaty formalized the relationship between the respectively, from a loose coalition to an organized nation Called the Delta Alliance. The treaty itself provided a command structure for the Alliance intended to allow each force to govern itself while providing a strong centralized component to coordinate all efforts. It organized the civil aspects such as diplomacy, transport and supply into one tree, bundled all military operations into another, and placed the Commander-in-Chief and Advisory Council at the top. The New Threat The treaty, having been suggested by Darth Vader, was actually a ploy by Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire to lure all of his enemies into a single place to capture them. Just as Bianca declared the treaty finalized, Imperial forces suddenly swarmed the building and the Planet. As Stormtroopers and AT-ATs burst into the Capital City of Izumogakure, Bianca and Paul Gekko ordered the Four Noble Clans to hide in caves, As the Four Noble Clans did so, Darth Vader marched into the room, commanding the troopers to capture the Rebels alive for personal execution by the Emperor. As the Rebels were rounded up by the stormtroopers, Vader approached Paul Gekko and complimented him for the Invitation, before telekinetically smashing the stone table in the room into Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko was hurled out of the meeting room onto the snow-covered cliff ledge surrounding the site. As he attempted to regain his feet, he angrily questioned Vader regarding his presence, as shocked about Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader's true Identity. The Sith Lord stated that he had lied, as he had done so from the very beginning. Vader grasped Paul Gekko with the Force and hurled him over the cliff and falls while Vader rejoined the troopers within. However, Marek and Juno Eclipse saved Paul Gekko . Resolving to pursue Vader and rescue Paul Gekko's Comrades, Marek used the Force to locate their ultimate destination; the Death Star. Rescue and completion The three senators and Kota were taken before the Emperor himself, who gloatingly declared that they would be tortured, interrogated, and ultimately, executed. However, before Palpatine could dispose of the Rebels, Marek arrived and confronted Vader and Palpatine. The Jedi almost killed Vader, but lost his life confronting the Emperor after nearly killing him as well. Thus, he still bought the time for the Shinobi needed to escape. Later, after Marek's death at the hands of Darth Sidious, the Anti-Imperial Senators returned to Corellia and revived PROXY. Afterwards, Leia met with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Rahm Kota, Juno Eclipse, and other Shinobi forming the Rebel Alliance and the Delta Alliance. Legacy One of the stipulations of the Corellian Treaty was that, upon the death, resignation, or overthrow of Palpatine, the position of Chief of State would cease to exist. The Eggman Empire was able to conquer the Planets Consume and Azure. Category:Events